


broke your heart (i'll put it back together)

by buckleyblueyes (Cones_McMurphy)



Series: Big Brother Chimney [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cones_McMurphy/pseuds/buckleyblueyes
Summary: Eddie apologizes, Buck forgives.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz/Evan 'Buck' Buckley (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Big Brother Chimney [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204247
Comments: 9
Kudos: 289





	broke your heart (i'll put it back together)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to my fic "find your way home and I’ll leave the lights on" but I don't think you necessarily have to have read the first one to make sense of this one. Although it will probably be more satisfying!

Buck's sitting on the couch, scrolling DoorDash when he hears the knock. It's rapid, and harsh, and when he opens the door, Eddie is there. 

“I’m such an idiot,” He says in lieu of a greeting. He’s standing a foot back from Buck’s door with his hands behind his back. In the back of Buck's mind he notes that Eddie knocked, instead of using his key. He hates it. Things have changed between them, and he doesn’t think they’ll ever be able to go back to how they were before.

“Hello to you, too,” Buck responds immediately, curtly, walls up, before taking Eddie in. He’s wearing a crisp black button up under a grey blazer, slacks and shiny black dress shoes. There’s even some product in his hair. “Bad date?” Buck guesses. He hopes he’s wrong. He doesn’t want to have to listen. 

“What? No, Buck,” Eddie shakes his head, arms still stiff behind his back. “I’m trying to apologize.” 

Buck blinks. “For what, exactly?” He doesn't even know why Eddie thinks he's mad. He's sure whatever Eddie thinks he's done, he hasn't picked up on the real reason Buck's been avoiding him. 

Eddie scoffs. “Where do I start? For not making it clear that Abuela’s invitation to family dinner was only ever meant for you? For not realizing how much I’ve been hurting you? For dating Ana in the first place?” 

_Oh._ So he _does_ know. Buck’s heart catches in his throat, and he can’t even bring himself to acknowledge that Eddie’s Abuela thinks of him as family. It’s too much. “You don’t have to apologize for dating someone you like.” His voice is barely above a whisper. 

“Maybe not,” Eddie concedes. “But I do have to apologize for not seeing what was right in front of me.” 

Buck shakes his head. He's not ready for this conversation. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about you, Buck,” Eddie nearly shouts. “I’m talking about how you’ve always been there for me and Christopher, how you’ve loved us. I’m talking you loving me.”

Buck’s stomach drops. This is what he was afraid of. “Oh.”

Eddie reaches one hand out, placing it on Buck’s neck, practically cradling his face. “I’m talking about me loving you. I don’t know why I didn’t see it.”

Buck’s heart is racing now, but his brain can't even begin to process what's happening. It doesn't seem real. “You...love  _ me _ ?” 

Eddie nods. 

“Like, as a friend, you mean?” Buck swallows, and his throat is so dry that it hurts. 

“As a friend?” Eddie looks incredulous.  He moves his hand up Buck's face, running his thumb along Buck's birthmark.  And, _**oh.**_ That's new.  All too quickly, he drops his hand and straightens up. And then he pulls his other hand from behind his back, revealing a dozen long stemmed red roses, which he pushes into Buck’s hands. 

Buck leans against the doorframe, gripping the roses, suddenly dizzy, unable to breathe. 

“Let me make myself perfectly clear,” Eddie says. “Evan Buckley, I am truly, _deeply_ in love with you. You are  _ everything  _ to me, and I can’t lose you. I refuse.”

Tears well in Buck’s eyes.  _ He loves me, he loves me, he loves me.  _ “Eddie…” 

“I think I’ve been in love with you since the day we met, but I didn’t realize it until you started pulling away,” Eddie continues. “I would spend whole dates with Ana just talking about how you had bailed on movie night with Christopher and me. I was going crazy and I didn’t know why.”

“How’d you finally figure it out?” Buck asks.  _ He loves me! He loves  _ **_me_ ** _!  _

“Chris asked me if I wanted to marry Ana,” he shrugs. “I realized I didn’t. And then I asked if he would be okay with me hypothetically remarrying at some point. And he said I should marry  _ you _ .” 

Buck’s eyes widen. “He said that?”

“He loves you,” Eddie smiles fondly. “And I don’t think he’s wrong.” 

Buck feels like he might be dreaming. “Edmundo Diaz, you are not proposing to me in the hallway of my apartment building before we’ve even gone on a date.” 

Eddie’s smile turns into a laugh. “No, I’m not. But I  _ would _ like to fix part of that. Let me take you on a real date.” 

Buck eyes Eddie’s fancy clothes and styled hair and it finally hits him. “You dressed up for  _ me _ .” 

“Astute observation, Buckley.” 

“Look, ten minutes ago I was watching Nailed It and thinking about ordering Thai, and then my best friend showed up unannounced and told me he loves me back. Forgive me if I’m not firing on all cylinders right now.” Buck rolls his eyes, but he knows he’s too happy for his words to carry any real bite. 

“Fair enough,” Eddie nods. “I’m serious, though. I want to take you someplace nice for dinner. I want to do this right, make up for how dumb I've been, and all the hurt I've caused.” He’s so earnest it makes Buck’s heart feel like it’s bursting. 

“That’s very sweet, and I'm not opposed to going out on a real date sometime soon,” Buck grins and steps back from the door. “But for now I have a better idea, come on in.” 

Eddie follows Buck into the apartment, hovering awkwardly by the door as Buck trims the roses to fit in the only vase he owns (a gift from Maddie), sets them inside, and fills the vase. The roses carry a gentle, sweet fragrance, and Buck smiles as he inhales, remembering once telling Eddie that flowers that didn’t smell nice were pointless. 

“So…” Eddie hesitated. “What’s your better idea?” 

“Seeing as I’m not dressed for a night out, and you probably didn’t think this through enough to make a reservation?” Buck looks up from the flowers for confirmation. 

Eddie ducks his head and blushes. “Shut up.” 

“I thought we could stay in,” Buck explains, turning from the sink, reaching over the island counter, and taking Eddie’s hands in his. “I love that you went to this trouble for me. But I don’t need it. I just need you.” 

“Alright,” Eddie nods. “Let me go home and change.”

Buck scoffs. “As if I don’t have a pair of sweats and old army t-shirt that  _ literally _ has your name on it in my laundry basket upstairs.” 

Eddie’s face melts into an affectionate smile. “Then let me go upstairs and change.” 

Buck nods, picking up the vase of flowers from the counter near the sink, and stepping around the kitchen island. “Perfect. What do you want me to order for dinner?” 

Eddie stops short of the stairs. “You were going to get Thai, right?” 

“You hate Thai food, Eddie.” 

“I like  _ some _ Thai food…” Eddie trails off. “And I like  _ you _ .” 

Buck grins, setting the vase down. “Wow, who knew you were so sappy?” 

“Only for you.” Eddie’s eyes are shining and Buck’s chest flutters. 

He swallows his butterflies, and rolls his eyes. “I’m ordering a pizza.” 

“How will Christopher ever recover from such betrayal?” Eddie laughs. "You ordering a pizza without him?"   


“He’s with Abuela, isn’t he?” Buck asks. 

Eddie nods. 

“So, he’s eating better than we are tonight.” Buck shakes his head. “He’ll understand.” 

“You’re probably right,” Eddie agrees. “Besides, he’ll be so excited that we’re, well. Y’know…” Eddie trails off, hand on the back of his neck, suddenly shy. 

“That we're what?” Buck asks, stepping forward, beaming. “Partners?" 

"We were already partners." Eddie manages, still looking flustered and shy. 

Buck takes another step forward. "Eddie, are you trying to ask me to be your boyfriend?” 

“I did just say I wanted to marry you someday, so,” Eddie shrugs. “Boyfriends seems like a good place to start, right?” 

Buck nods, feeling his smile somehow grow. His cheeks hurt, he’s smiling so wide. “Right.” 

“Y’know,” Eddie continues. “I think staying in has one major advantage to going out.” 

“Oh? And what’s that?” Buck asks, still moving closer. Close enough that he can feel Eddie’s breath on his skin. 

“I don’t have to wait until the end of the night to do this.” Eddie grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him in. Kissing Eddie feels like jumping off a cliff and coming home all at once. Buck’s heart is thumping wildly against his ribs, as Eddie’s hands move down, and his arms wrap around Buck’s waist. Buck’s hands find their way to Eddie’s hair and down his neck. Every nerve in Buck’s body feels like it's on fire. 

He pulls back slightly, breathless and dizzy. “I love you. I know you know that, but I haven't said it yet and-” 

“I love you, too.” Eddie cuts him off, tilting his forehead to rest it against Buck’s. “I’m sorry it took me so long.” 

“It’s okay,” Buck cups Eddie’s cheek. “You’re worth the wait.” 

Eddie chuckles, a low, breathy sound. “Now who's the sap?” 

“Only for you.” Buck responds. 

Eddie rolls his eyes fondly before diving back in for another kiss. And then another. And another. They kiss for who knows how long. Buck’s knees feel like jell-o and all coherent thought goes right out the window. All he’s aware of his Eddie. Eddie’s lips, Eddie’s touch, the scent of Eddie’s cologne. When Eddie pulls back, it feels too soon. 

“I should send Chimney a gift basket or something,” Eddie says, when they catch their breath. 

“Wh--” Buck furrows his brows. “What are you talking about?” 

“So...Chimney  _ may _ have had a lot to do with me coming to my senses,” Eddie admits. “You’re on B shift, so you missed him ripping into me.” 

“Ripping into you?” Buck cocks his head to the side, trying to imagine Chimney yelling at Eddie. “Why?” 

“For hurting you,” Eddie says, as though it’s obvious. “And for being the reason you kept ending up on his couch.” 

Buck winces. “Oh, God.” 

“No, no, it was sweet.” Eddie assures him. “And a little scary.” 

Buck snorts. “Did Chimney give you a shovel talk?” 

Eddie nods. “Little bit, yeah. It turns out he’s pretty protective over you. He wants you to be happy. He and Maddie both do.” 

Buck’s heart swells at that. He knows his sister loves him, that Chimney loves him, but it feels good to be reminded of it. “You’ll have to let me sign the card for that gift basket.” 

“Duly noted.” 

Buck leans down for another kiss, but is interrupted by his stomach growling. 

Eddie laughs. “Guess we’ll have to hold that thought?” 

Buck huffs. “Just go change.” 

“Anything for you,” Eddie says, starting up the stairs. 

“Idiot!” Buck calls after him, smiling to himself.  _ Yeah _ , he thinks,  _ definitely worth the wait.  _

* * *

Four days later, Chimney receives his gift basket. He’s home with Evie while Maddie is at work, and he’s holding her against one hip when the doorbell rings. He's still holding his daughter when he opens the door and sees the basket. 

“What do we have here, Evie?” He kneels down to investigate it, but soon realizes he'll have to take it inside and remove the cellophane to see in side. So he picks it up with his free hand, careful to keep Evie balanced, and brings it inside. 

Chimney pokes around the basket for a moment. There are a dozen muffins (chocolate chip and lemon poppyseed) from his favorite bakery, a special edition copy of Mission Impossible, some new baby clothes and toys, and a bottle of wine. Finally, he finds the card.

_ Chim—  _

_ Thanks for helping me pull my head out of my ass. You were right, Buck forgave me. He also helped me put this basket together.  _

_ Eddie  _

**_PS: We owe you one, let us know when you need a sitter. Love, Buck_ **

Chimney grins. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave a comment and let me know!


End file.
